I Knew It All Along
by DragoonHP
Summary: Ginny had kept a secret from Harry, maybe a near secret, but not that important. What Harry thought was his stroke of luck and a near miss from a good beating, turned out to be a little known to Ginny. One shot, review it.


**Author's Note****:** Hello, as you know I'm Mr. Nobody. Okay enough babbling. Here is my first one-shot. Hope you like it.

**INSPIRATION****:** The inspiration for this one shot came from forum. I made a topic there asking about the question, I've answered here. And then I thought why not write a fic on it. So here it is. If you want to check it, it's in B6 name, and the topic name is '**A discussion on H/G first kiss.****'**

**DISCLAIMER****:** I don't own Harry Potter or any character or any places or objects made by J.K. Rowling.

**REQUEST****:** I'm trying to keep the one shot _canon_. So, if you found something _un-canon_, please tell me.

* * *

**I KNEW IT ALL ALONG**

Sunlight was pouring through the windows drapes. The room walls were painted with peach color and there was a lush carpet on the floor. In the middle of the room, was a king sized bed. And on the king size-bed laid two figures, snuggled close to each other. The man had medium sized black hairs, his chin resting on the woman head and the woman had red fiery long hair and her head was nestled in the man's chest. The woman stirred and she was none other than Ginny Weasley, oh my mistake, Ginny Potter. And then the boy as you would have guessed would be Harry Potter.

* * *

"Harry, are you awake?" asked Ginny, in a whisper. Harry wriggled a little and hummed, "Mmmm…"

Ginny smiled fondly, and from under the covers extracted her hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful platinum ring, with a single emerald on the top, entwined by vine patterns. On the base of the ring was an inscription engraved, '_Together Forever_'.

Ginny shook her head a fraction of inch, still not believing that she and Harry were now husband and wife. She glanced at the sleeping form of Harry, his eyes closed and his breath coming out evenly. With her other hand, she caressed his cheek and mused, "Ginevra Molly Potter."

Harry stirred again and opened his eyes a fraction, his green eyes gleaming like emeralds in the faint sunlight and said, kissing her on the top of her forehead, "What?"

"Nothing," Ginny quickly whispered, but when Harry continued to look at her with skeptical expressions, she added, "Is this a dream, Harry? A good, enchanted straight from the fairy tale kind of dream?"

"If you believe so," Harry said and kissed her. Ginny let herself, get lost in the passion of the kiss. After several long moments or maybe no time at all, Harry pulled away for breath and Ginny whimpered. Harry smiled at her affectionately, Ginny scowled in return and said, "Harry, answer me?"

"If it is, Ginny," Harry said softly, "Don't wake me up, because this is the best dream I ever had or I will ever have."

"It was supposed to be my line," Ginny smiled, pulling herself up on the bed, "but you surely know how to compliment a girl."

"No, I don't know how to compliment a girl," Harry said, pulling her body toward his, "I only know how to compliment my beautiful wife."

With that, he kissed her again and Ginny felt herself relax in his embrace. She entwined her legs with his, and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm…" Ginny hummed, "why did you stop?"

"Am I to suppose that you are liking this dream, Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry, with a teasing smile.

"Very much, Mr. Potter," said Ginny, wrapping her arms around him. The cover slid down and Ginny made a move to pull it up. Harry restrained, Ginny scowled.

"Let me pull the cover up, Harry," said Ginny, glaring at Harry. Harry, with his other hand, tugged a stray fiery red tress of her, behind her ear, and said, "Why? There's nothing I haven't seen before."

Ginny blushed red with embarrassment, as Harry grinned at her.

"It's cold, Harry," said Ginny, knowing the fact that it wasn't cold.

"Am I to suppose that I'm not warm enough for you, Mrs. Potter?" said Harry, nuzzling at her neck.

"Mmmm…" Ginny hummed, "stop this formal talk, and let me pull the covers up."

Harry pouted. Ginny sighed and said, "Harry, please. You are warm enough, but I just don't like it… like this."

"Last night you didn't had any complaints," Harry murmured under his breath and chuckled when he saw that Ginny had turned tomato red. Knowing that trouble was near, he quietly pulled the covers up, and gave her his best smile.

"Happy?"

"I was from the start," Ginny answered and closed her eyes, trying to mesmerize the scene, if it was a dream. Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry looking at her, with concern.

"What happened, _sweetie_?"

"_Sweetie?_" Harry raised an eyebrow and continued, "What is concerning you?"

"I'm afraid Harry," Ginny said, "what if it is a dream? What if I wake up and find myself alone in the bed?"

"Then, I would've probably gone to pee," replied Harry and smiled when Ginny scowled at him.

"Don't joke, Harry," Ginny scowled, "I'm serious."

"Then I've to pinch myself," Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "you know, after our first kiss, you asked me the same question and I pinched myself. I remember it so vividly, like we had kissed just moments ago."

"We _did_ kiss moments ago," Ginny smiled and Harry glared at her, "No, not that. Our first kiss. In the Gryffindor common room, in my sixth year, after we have won the Quidditch Cup."

Ginny nodded, Harry continued, "When I came inside and saw you running toward me, with that hard, blazing expression —"

"— the one that you love the most," interjected Ginny, looking in his eyes directly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't interject," Harry frowned, "and yes, that's the one. So, where was I, yes, when I saw you running toward me with that hard, blazing expression, I don't know what happened to me, just that the lion in my heart roared aloud and I did the first thing that came in my mind. I kissed you."

"Oh Harry," cooed Ginny, giving him a wet kiss on his cheek.

"And then for a fleeting second, I was scared," admitted Harry, "scared out of my wits."

"Why?" inquired Ginny, looking at him sadly.

"I thought you will slap me," said Harry, smiling shyly, "or worse, Ron will hit me with the trophy up to the point I die."

"I wouldn't have slapped you," Ginny said, stroking his hairs, gently, "And I surely wouldn't have let Ron beat you to death, as a matter of fact I wouldn't have let Ron even touch you."

"Why?" asked Harry, "you were the one of the most popular girl at that time, you could've scooped anyone you would have liked."

"Jealous, Harry," teased Ginny, "I liked you; I always wanted to scoop you. I always kept a small sliver of a hope that you will notice me one day."

"But still if someone kisses you suddenly, you are bound to get surprised," said Harry, rolling so that Ginny was on top of him.

Ginny shifted a little to be comfortable and said, "It wasn't as much of a surprise."

"Are you a seer, Ginny?" asked Harry, "because up to the last point I didn't knew myself."

"I had a shrewd idea," said Ginny and when Harry continued to look at her skeptically, she elaborated, "Actually, Hermione had a shrewd idea and she, at regular intervals tipped me off that you are interested in me."

Harry rolled on his back. Ginny sat up, completely surprised by Harry reaction. Harry smiled at her and rested his head in her laps. Ginny started brushing his hairs with her fingers. Harry sighed and said, "So, it was a brewery of Hermione. I knew that she suspected that when I started to look at you more than as a sister —"

"_Sister?_" Ginny scoffed and her nails dug in Harry scalp. Harry winced in pain and continued, "Yes, sister. That's why I never approached you, other than the fact that I was scared that my and Ron friendship will end and I used to go witless in front of a girl, I liked. So, anyway Hermione knew it and I didn't ask for her help because I couldn't have stand seeing the smug look on her face."

"You boys are so egoistic," said Ginny, resuming stroking Harry's hair, "if you could've approached me sooner, we could have had many months together."

"But it was all for good in the end," said Harry, "If because of me your and Dean relationship would have broken, then a fight would have started right there and than."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "and now I have you for my entire life and you can compensate now. But it was amazing how mine and Dean relationship broke-off. Sometimes when I think about it, I can't believe myself."

At this point, Harry turned red. Ginny noticed it and said, "You had a hand in it, didn't you?"

"Maybe," said Harry. Ginny continued to glare at him. Under her intense gaze, Harry continued, "Do you know what Felix Felicis is?"

Ginny nodded and Harry continued, "I took a swig of it the same night, you and Dean broke up" — Ginny smiled at him evilly — "anyway how did Hermione told you about that fact?"

"It's a long and boring story Harry," said Ginny, "And continue with yours. It's much good and entertaining."

Harry looked at her, amused, disregarded her second statement and said, "We are in a Muggle hotel, away from all the reporters, your annoying brothers and our workload. And don't forget the fact that we have around two weeks. I think we have enough time."

Ginny sighed and said, "You will not leave me until I tell you."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Ginny added in a warning tone, "And you will not disturb me."

Harry nodded, but said under his breath, "Like you are a good listener."

"I heard that, Harry," said Ginny, looking straight in his eyes as to dare him to defy. Under some moments of Ginny's scornful gaze, Harry nodded and blew her a kiss.

"Okay, here we go," Ginny said, looking at Harry smiling face as her hand continued to comb his hair.

* * *

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny, and Harry was so amazed, so grateful, he looked up. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Ginny turned to look away from Hermione, her arms folded over her chest. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hermione doing the same. After what appeared to be many hours, Ginny headed up the stairs to her dorm room.

Ginny woke up from an uncomfortable sleep, after having a not so expectable dream about her and Harry. After having a nice long bath, she headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She smiled at Harry, but when Hermione caught her eyes, she scowled. She hadn't forgotten last night incident. _How could she blame Harry, when he was only trying to protect himself? _Hermione scowled in return. Ginny sat down beside Harry and started piling her plate with food, occasionally glaring at Hermione.

Lunch came and Ginny found herself face-to-face with Hermione. None of the face showed the friendly smile, they used to give each other. Rather both of the face showed hard, cold expressions.

"Move out of the way, Hermione," Ginny hissed, glaring at her.

"There is space just beside him," Hermione said, smugly. When Ginny didn't move, Hermione warned, "I'm a perfect and if you don't want to land yourself in detention, move out of my way."

Ginny snarled at Hermione and stomped out of the corridor. There were many one-on-one incidents that day, more than ever. It was like their fate was making them bump into each other in every unexpected corner to library to bathrooms. And every time they met, one of them would find a more accusing remark to threw at the other one for just the pleasure of being one-up on the other.

The classes ended and after dinner all the Gryffindors departed to their respective dorms. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were out in the common room, doing their homework as usual. Ron, rather than doing homework was busy talking tactics with Harry, who didn't even looked a tad bit interested. Ginny knew he was feeling bad because if they lose the match, he would be blamed and Harry really liked to play Quidditch.

Every time Harry and her eyes met, Harry grinned at her sheepishly and Ginny couldn't help but wonder that if Harry would ever be interested in her.

The days passed and Friday came. Just one day before the Quidditch final match. The pressure was getting intolerant. Ginny, who for the full year had been training and playing as a chaser, was facing certain difficulties in playing as a seeker. She was nowhere as good as Harry, but every time she had mentioned it, Harry had given him an encouraging smile, and had said that she would do fine. But each time, Ginny couldn't help but notice the twinge of disappointment and longing in his eyes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were once again sitting alone in the common room. Just moments ago, it was full of chattering students, but Ron, who was getting more tensed by every passing second, yelled at the other students. When the others continued to chatter, Ron had threatened them to turn them into worms. All the younger students had glared at him and went to their rooms, without further ado and the older students had took it as their cue to depart.

After several long moments, they still sat there, completely silent. Ginny was still not talking to Hermione, and Hermione herself hadn't made any move to talk to her. Ginny studies, without Hermione help were suffering, but Ginny would die before asking Hermione help. It was not that she would deny, it was more the fact that she wouldn't be able to stand seeing the smug look on Hermione face.

Harry turned around and when he caught Ginny eyes, he smiled sheepishly. Ginny smiled back and even after Harry had turned around she continued to stare at his back.

When Ron out of pressure and Merlin knew what more, departed for the night, he also dragged Harry with him, saying that he needed him for something.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione, looking at her parchment.

"What?" asked Ginny in return, rather harshly.

"Do you like Harry?" asked Hermione, still not looking up from her parchment.

Ginny glanced at the staircase to the boy dormitory and replied, "You know the answer, Hermione."

"I am just confirming," said Hermione, and it looked as her eyes were glued to the parchment.

"Yes, I still like him," aid Ginny, exasperated, "I can't believe you would ask this question to me and for Merlin sake, would you for one damn minute look up from the piece of parchment."

"Can't," said Hermione simply, "it's very important work I'm doing."

"Fine," Ginny said through clenched teeth, "Can you at least tell me why did you suddenly popped this question out, after nearly two years."

"It's because," said Hermione, scratching her temple with her quill, "you had started dating, and many boys seemed to be interested in you."

"I can't believe it, Hermione," said Ginny, clearly scandalized, "you of all the people are saying this. I surely understood when Ron said the same thing, but you. If you don't remember you were the one who said me to start dating other boys and relax around Harry."

"I very well remember saying that," Hermione said, shoving her things in her bag. When she was at the foot of stairs, she said without turning back, "Maybe if you still like him, you know, you have a chance."

Hermione didn't say anything more and scampered up the stairs, to the girl's dormitory. Ginny was now alone in the common room and was trying to decipher what Hermione meant by those words. _Did she knew anything more than she knew?_

_Or, Harry had confessed his feeling toward her to Hermione?_ No, if Harry had any feelings toward her, he would have surely told her, not told Hermione. Even Ron wouldn't have said anything, seeing the fact that from the end of her fourth year, he had been discreetly pointing out that he would like nothing better than his best mate and his sister going out together._ So, why would Harry hide his feelings from her!_

But still, the sheepish grin he gave her every time their eyes made contact, sparked a flame in her heart that maybe, maybe he liked her. But in truth, as hard and bitter it was for Ginny to admit, he probably didn't see her anything more than a sister. But still, _what the hell Hermione meant by you have a chance?_

She looked at her watch. The watch showed that time was one o'clock. Sighing she got up from the floor, and made a mental note to ask Hermione. What did she meant?

The morning came far too early for Ginny. She got up, slouched to the bathroom and had a nice long bath thinking about the past night events.

She went in the common room and saw a gloomy looking Harry sitting on the sofa, glancing at his clock, again and again. She glanced at her clock and saw the time was half past nine. Gryffindor common room was now mostly empty as Gryffindor's milled past them to the Quidditch pitch, smiling warmly at Ron and Ginny and some of them scowling at their captain.

Ginny headed to the now doused fireplace and sat at the armchair, facing the sofa. Harry looked troubled. Perhaps it was the fact that he was going to spend his morning with Snape or it was the fact that the amount of accusing he would have to endure if they lost the match. But nothing of the presumptions matched Harry expressions. There was something else in his beautiful emerald eyes. The same longing and disappointment in his eyes, she had been seeing from some weeks, which were only building up as the time passed. He raised his face and looked at Ginny and got up from the sofa. For one fleeting moment Ginny thought that he was going to kiss her. But then he swallowed, shook his head and extended his hand to shake her's and said, "Bring the cup home."

After saying that he walked out of the common rooms, probably toward the dungeons to spend the next hours with Snape. Maybe that's why he was walking so resignedly. But, because of reasons unknown to everyone, except herself, Hermione was beaming at her like she had won the Quidditch cup.

* * *

Ginny saw a steak of gold from the corner of her eyes. Ginny leaned on her broom and kicked-off to where the snitch was hovering. The crowd around the stand went mad, as they started cheering for Gryffindor, or precisely for her. The voice was deafening, as she closed her small hand over the snitch. She heard the Ravenclaw seeker swore. Ginny did some laps with the snitch in his hands and landed smoothly on the ground.

Ron was beaming proudly at her, and she returned his beam with a smile. Ron, in today's match had made some spectacular saves, which had left the crowd in shock. Hermione came running to the pitch, but Ginny's eyes were looking for their captain.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny, when Hermione was within earshot. Hermione smiled knowingly at her and said, "Haven't seen him. Maybe still in detention."

Ginny face fell, but for some reason Hermione face lightened. After some ruffling of hairs and patting, they were all send to their team locker rooms to change their clothes and have a bath.

Ginny was standing in a corner of Gryffindor common room. Dean was trying to flirt with her, but Ginny up to this point had managed to push him off. She saw Hermione, looking at her with a small smile playing across her face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ginny, when she walked to stood just beside her.

"Is smiling a crime now?" asked Hermione, "And leave my smiling at bay. Why are you pushing every boy away who tries to flirt with you?"

"_Excuse me?_" said Ginny, pointedly.

"Why are you pushing every boy away who tries to flirt with you?" repeated Hermione, with a wicked smile, "Especially Dean? Because it's not your nature to side yourself, when someone tries to flirt with you."

"Mind your own damn business," snarled Ginny, who was not unknown to the fact that a blush had crept over face.

Hermione disregarded Ginny statement, and continued as there had been no interruption, "Or, are you waiting for a certain somebody to come?"

"What do you mean Hermione?" snarled Ginny, though she was quite sure on who Hermione was hinting at.

"Oh, don't play the innocent here, Ginny," said Hermione. But when Ginny continued to look at him, unabashed, Hermione said, "Fine, I will spell it for you. You are waiting for Harry. Better?"

"I am, so what?" said Ginny, frowning at Hermione.

"_So what?_" Hermione repeated, incredulously, "Ginny honestly. No one can be this dumb. You are waiting for Harry because —"

"I know Hermione," said Ginny, clearly frustrated, "but it doesn't change the fact. One sided love —"

"Honestly Ginny," Hermione snorted, her nostrils flaring, "you need to have your eyes checked. Haven't you seen how Harry looks at you, when he thinks you are not looking?" — Ginny opened her mouth to speak, Hermione overlapped her — "Given, you couldn't see him, when you are not looking at him. But how can you miss the sloppy smile, he gives you, when both of your eyes meet."

"Hermione you are just over analyzing," Ginny said, albeit from her heart she prayed that Hermione like mostly was right, "Harry thinks of me as a sister."

"Humph," Hermione snorted again, "you Weasley's won't see a train coming straight to you, if you don't want to."

"What do you mean by it, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Rack the place where your brain should be," was all Hermione supplied before wheeling around and stomping to the other corner. Ginny didn't get much time to think about Hermione statement, because at that precise moment, the portrait hole opened and climbed in a weary and exhausted Harry, his eyes mirroring his tension. Roar of _'We won'_ echoed around and several hands pulled Harry up.

Ginny didn't know what overcame her as she ran toward Harry, her eyes fixed intently at him. Maybe, maybe the flare Hermione statement had lighted in her heart was true, which had bathed her heart with hope was true and she wanted to test it. If Hermione was wrong, she at the least could get a warm, long hug and at that moment and at that point she was only thinking about the hug because if she got her hope high and Harry didn't think of her like that, her heart would shatter.

She threw her hands around him and the next moment she only knew the fact that she was kissing Harry, becoming oblivious to everything around her as waves of joy and satisfaction, she had never felt before flooded her body. She didn't want to break the kiss as euphoria took over her and finally her childhood dreamed founded a horizon to break through and spark her world.

* * *

"That's my story," Ginny whispered, as she bent her head to kiss him, her long hairs dropping around her like a curtain.

"Mmmm…" Harry hummed, "Interesting. Remind me to say thanks to Hermione."

"I will," Ginny said as Harry rolled over and pulled Ginny under the cover with him, causing her to squeal in surprise; having certain activities in his mind.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author's Note****: **Hello once again. Hope you liked the little one shot. I surely liked writing it.  
Now some gloating, I wrote this chapter in less than 4 hours, and it include proofreading it two times [although, it don't nearly matter].

Now, the part that had been underlines, is taken from _**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter Twenty-Four. Sectumsempra, page no. 530, **__**Scholastic Inc., U.S.A.**_

If you liked it then please review it.

Thanks and Keep Reviewing because reviews keep people like me going.


End file.
